X-Men: Uncanny- The Marvel Cinematic Universe's X-Men Movie
by michaelkeehan
Summary: Jubilation Lee is a mutant studying at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the home of the mutant superhero team the X-Men, and is close with a member named Logan, AKA The Wolverine. When the evil Magneto attempts to kill all humans and the government wants to kill mutants, Jubilation must step up to fight for what she knows is right.
1. Foreword by The Author

Hello there, My name is Michael Keehan. I am a big fan of both Nintendo and the MCU. I have a Nintendofied version of the MCU (which actually starts on a different account, I have a link to it on the first page of the story on this account), and I'm pretty proud of it. Recently, Disney has completed their purchase of many Fox assets, including the rights to the X-Men and Fantastic Four. It'll likely be a while before we see either in the MCU, maybe 2023. In the meantime, I have made a potential plot for a MCU X-Men movie. The movie would be directed by Christopher McQuarrie, the director of probably one of the best action movies of all time, Mission Impossible: Fallout. The movie would be written by McQuarrie and Pixar writer and director Andrew Stanton, as the movie will be not only be an action epic like Fallout, but I also think it can be pretty heartfelt. The movie is about the mutant Jubilee learning to use her powers with the help of her mentor and friend Logan, also known as Wolverine, an X-Men, to help Professor X fight Magneto, while humans try to stop them. The first scene/chapter will be released this Memorial Day (May 27) while new scenes will be released as chapters every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. So if you wanna see how I bring the X-Men to the MCU, make sure to follow me! See you Monday! Unless you're reading this after May 27.


	2. Chase from the Avengers Compound

*Yellow Marvel Studios Logo Plays with X-Men Animated Series Theme Song In Background*

*Cuts to shot of the Avengers Compound while Avengers theme plays in background, followed by panning down to a man with a young girl, as the music dies down*

Jubilation: Why did you bring me down south to see some building?

Logan (Played by Tom Cruise): You see Jubilation, this, is the headquarters of the Avengers.

Jubilation: Who are the Avengers?

Logan: You see, these are super-powered individuals who work together to fight off evil, like the demigod Loki or the mad titan Thanos,

Jubilation: So they're like the-

*Avengers Security Guard interrupts their conversation*

Guard: Excuse me, if you wanna take a tour of the Avengers Compound, you must head to the Visitor's Office.

Logan: Look, we come from that school up the river, so we're under them.

Guard: I'm pretty sure that school doesn't have partnership with us, so if you don't leave this area, I'm gonna have to arrest you.

Logan: It's honestly not that big of a deal...

Guard: Well then I'm gonna have to take you two in...

*Logan then pulls out adamantium claws from his hands*

Guard: Is, that, adamantium?

Logan: Yes...

Jubilation: OK, I'm gonna head back to the school, so, BYE! *Jubilation then runs away*

Guard: HEY COME BACK HERE!

*Logan then attacks the guard, scarring him, before running away, as the guard calls his walkie talkie*

Guard: Security, a guy with adamanitum claws and stupid hair trespassed onto the property with a girl wearing stupid 80's clothes, and the former attacked me, I'm gonna need security on these two!

*Guards come in out of the compound while a medic takes in the original guard. The other guards attempt to capture Logan and Jubilation, while Logan fights them off*

Logan: (to Jubilation) Hey bub! Can you do something about this?

Jubilation: I'll try!

*Jubilation then launches firework like blasts out of her hands, that knock out all the guards*

Logan: Good job kid! You did great, now let's get back to the school!

A/N: So? That was my first scene. How about I explain the creative decisions. First, the new Wolverine. Why Tom Cruise? For One, it's a McQuarrie film, and McQuarrie has done a lot of work with Tom Cruise, not only writing many Cruise movies, but making the Tom Cruise franchise Jack Reacher and he had directed 2 Mission Impossible movies, and will direct 2 more. Two, Cruise is only 4 inches taller than Wolverine, so that fixes the height situation Hugh Jackman had in his 17 year run as Wolverine. And Three, My idea for Wolverine in this movie is pretty similar to Ethan Hunt in Mission: Impossible Fallout, a caring action hero who's emotionally dark. Next, the opening scene is symbolism. Since the MCU has been focused on the Avengers for the past 11 years, this scene (and the next) represents a turning point, from only focusing on the Avengers to showing a new side of the world with the X-Men. And finally, yes, Jubilee will be the main character. I think a problem with X-Men movies is that they never have a clear protaginist. Is it Wolverine? Professor X? Magneto? Mystique? Cyclops? Jean Grey? In this franchise, I'm setting the main character as Jubilee, who will be the audience's eyes in the mutant world, and I think she's a good character, despite the fact she was relegated to a cameo in Fox's franchise. She would be a character learning her powers, interacting with the complicated system, and stopping evil, kinda like Harry Potter in his 7 books and 8 movies. Anyways, get ready for the next scene on May 29th! See you then!


	3. Mr and Mrs Summers

*Logan and Jubilation are hiding behind some trees in the pathway between the Avengers Compound*

Logan: Ok bub! I'm gonna look over, if they're still there, attack them with your fireworks again.

Voice: No need Logan, oh you've done it again.

*Camera shifts over to Scott Summers, who is wearing a visor containing red-energy*

Logan: Not you again.

Scott (Played by Gerard Butler): McCoy went over and sorted things out with the guards. I can't believe we keep you in charge of Jubilation.

Logan: Oh really? *laughs* I'm in charge of her? You control her every time you're 10 feet away from her!

Scott: You can either stop acting like a baby or get lasers to the head!

Voice: Scott, cut it out!

*A woman appears behind Scott, his wife Jean Grey*

Jean (Played by Bryce Dallas Howard): Logan might be a mess, but his heart is in the right place, and he knows how to take care of Jubilation, so let him be!

Scott: *sigh* Okay my love.

*Logan and Scott head seperate ways while Jubilation talks to Jean*

Jubilation: Why is your husband such a control freak?

Jean: Well that's just how it is, he always feels like he's the Professor's right-hand man.

Jubilation: *sarcastically* Yeah, because a disabled guy should obviously be defended by a guy who can only see the blasts coming out of his eyes 24/7!

Jean: Well the Professor still appreciates Scott, so he trusts him with his decisions.

Jubilation: I see, but how could you marry him?

Jean: I found him to be really caring, and he was really funny too, even if it's accidental.

Jubilation: You are quite crazy. I mean, how can he even get along with Logan.

Jean: I- don't even know. But speaking of, I see you and him are very close.

Jubilation: What?

Jean: Like, you guys are best friends. And I think you should him that.

Jubilation: How?

Jean: It's his birthday this Friday! You should get him something!

Jubilation: Maybe, a- I know! A cake!

Jean: That's a great idea! I can bake it for you!

Jubilation: Thanks, because I need to go study. Thanks for talking with me Jean!

Jean: Anytime! Goodbye!

Jubilation: Bye!

*Jubilation then runs into the building, and the camera looks at a sign that says "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters*


	4. Jubilation's Dorm

*Camera shows an open door saying "244 Jubilation Lee", then goes through and glances over Jubilation, who is reciting historic mutant facts*

Jubilation: Charles Francis Xavier was born on March 12, 1960 to the wealthy scientist Brian Xavier, and would find out at a young age his telepathic mutant power- *sigh* it's so much.

*A person then knocks on the door*

Jubilation: Come in!

*Logan then enters, heading over towards Jubilation*

Logan: Hey kid! How are you doing?

Jubilation: Great! How are you?

Logan: Eh, could've been better. Had to stop some rebel student who wanted to kill Professor X, it really drained me.

Jubilation: Well look on the bright side, it'll be your birthday soon! I'm gonna make it great for you!

Logan: Listen, bub. You don't need to do that, I don't get excited for birthdays.

Jubilation: Really? But birthday's are so fun.

Logan: Not for me, and I've gone through nearly 150 of them. All I do then is just eat a wolf or something. But I wanna celebrate this Friday the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Jubilation: And what's that?

Logan: You, of course.

Jubilation: My birthday was 3 months ago!

Logan: But I can't not celebrate a person that turned my life from an animal to someone with a purpose. Plus after your birthday, I got to make it up.

Jubilation: Wow, you're really dedicated towards me.

Logan: Of course, bub.

Jubilation: Oh, by the way, I'm studying Mutant History for my test tomorrow. Can you tell me the history of the school again?

*X-Men music builds up*

Logan: Why not...

*X-Men Animated Series theme song plays again while showing the title, X-Men: Uncanny*

A/N: Sorry if it was a little late (it might be Saturday for some reading this) but I had a lot of procrastination making this. I do have a special announcement. Previously I said I'd make these 3 times a week, for Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But now, I will be releasing new scenes every day! The origins of the relationship between Professor X and Magneto will be coming tomorrow, likely in the morning (for me on the East Coast). See you later!


	5. Charles Meets Erik

*The film then shows Oxford with the location header saying Oxford, 1990, followed by a man leaving a lecture*

Lady: Great job, Mr. Xavier, you are an excellent young man*

Charles (Played by Courtney B. Vance): Thank you very much.

*Charles then walks away before being set off by another man*

Charles: (to himself) is there another mutant here?

*he then looks towards a man talking with a professor*

Professor: Well Erik, I am excited for you to lecture my students today.

Erik (played by Liam Neeson): I am happy to teach about my experiences in East Germany.

*Charles then interrupts their conversation*

Charles: Excuse me, Erik? I'd like to talk to you.

Erik: Very well. Excuse me for a minute.

*Charles and Erik then head to a area behind other view*

Charles: Are, you, a mutant?

Erik: (surprised) how do you know that?

Charles: I'm one too. I have telepathy.

Erik: Well, I am one. I have the ability to manipulate magnetism. My name's Erik Lensherr.

Charles: Charles Xavier, recent graduate of Oxford and son of Brian Xavier.

Erik: Nice to meet you, Charles.

Charles: I heard you are from East Germany, how did you get out?

Erik: I don't like to tell people the truth, but since you are a mutant, I think it will be fine.

*the movie flashes back to 1973, showing Erik as a teenager in a destroyed kitchen*

Erik (1990): I found I had the ability to control magnets after destroying my parent's kitchen*

Erik's father: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO ERIK!

Erik (1990): I don't know, it just happened!

Erik's father: ARE YOU A DISGUSTING MUTANT! I'M GONNA HAVE TO KILL YOU!

*1973 Erik then throws a pan at his father, knocking him unconscious before he runs away*

Erik (1985): I ran away, knowing I'd have to escape East Germany.

*1973 Erik then stands upon a part of the Berlin Wall, before destroying it with his powers, as the story fades away and the camera returns to Charles and 1990 Erik's conversation*

Erik: I then took a plane to London and was adopted by English mutants, scared of humans.

Charles: I can't believe you went through that.

Erik: Yes. I try to hide my mutant powers to keep myself safe.

Charles: Maybe we can discuss this at my parent's mansion in America. I can fly you there when I come back.

Erik: Sure, why not.

Professor: Hey! Are you done yet!?

Charles: Yes we are!

Professor: Great, okay follow me.

*Erik then follows the professor, before the real professor comes by Charles, as the professor with Erik exposes a feminine blue hand for a second*

A/N: Hello again! So let me once again explain creative decisions. First, a middle of this movie's 1st act will be about the origin of the X-Men, so expect 3 or 4 more scenes in this timeline before I return to Jubilee's story. Next, let's talk about casting. Why did I make Professor X black (if you didn't know yet, Courtney B. Vance, who i picked for Professor X, is black)? Well first, I couldn't find an old white actor similar to Patrick Stewart (and I'm not recasting him), so I decided to go with an African American that was a mix of Bill Foster and MLK (fun fact: Professor X was inspired by MLK, while Magneto was inspired by Malcolm X), and I thought Vance fit the role. As for Neeson, I can easily imagine him being Magneto. And I also edited his origin story. In the comics, he was traumatized by Nazi Germany. Here, it's East Germany. Both Charles and Erik would be born in the late 50's or Early 60's, so the Communist East Germany could be good trauma for Erik. Well, see you tomorrow!


	6. Charles and Erik's Fallout

*A window of Charles's mansion (which would later become the X-Mansion) is shown, followed by Charles and Erik at a study hall having a conversation*

Erik: This mansion is amazing! How did you get this?

Charles: I inherited it from my late father, Brain Xavier, a respected scientist.

Erik: What happened?

Charles: I'd rather not talk about it.

Erik: So, we both know this world hates mutants, how should we fix it?

Charles: Good Question. I've had the idea to connect to and manipulate mutants around the globe using my telepathic powers.

Erik: How could you do that?

Charles: Well...

*We are then shown Charles and Erik walking down a pathway*

Charles: I have made a machine that can supercharge my telepathic powers to telepathically talk to and manipulate humans and mutants everywhere!

*And then the camera shows the machine*

Charles: And I call it the Cerebro!

Erik: Amazing! We should try it out!

Charles: OK!

*Charles and Erik power on the machine for a few seconds*

Charles: I can see people all over the globe! Mutants, Humans, anyone!

Erik: I know we can do now, kill the humans.

Charles: Wait, are you joking?

Erik: No, we can kill them all and save mutants!

Charles: We have to help mutant-human relations! Not make them worse!

*A butler of Charles then attacks him, before turning into a blue skinned woman with red hair wearing black clothing*

Charles: Who are you?

Woman (played by Kate Beckinsale): Raven Darkholme, but you can call me Mystique.

Erik: Very well Mystique, now Charles, if you don't kill all humans using the Cerebro, we would have to make you.

Charles: I would never kill a human!

*Charles then runs outside near a hill before Mystique and Erik confront*

Erik: Look Charles, we can just make this easy if you just-

Voice: Charles?

Charles: I think I know that voice!

*the hill bursts as a red-haired muscled man pops out*

Charles: Cain! Is that you? I thought you died! How did you survive!

Cain (Played by Mike Myers): My powers allowed me to survive without food or water, and now I have powers making me stronger than you will ever be!

Erik: I like this one.

Cain: HUAAGGH!

*Cain then smashes Professor X's legs, crippling him to the ground*

Erik: Well, I say we leave Charles on plan our war on humanity.

Cain: Very well then.

*Erik, Mystique and Cain then leave while Charles is laying on the ground*


	7. The First Five Mutants

*Charles wakes up confined to a wheelchair with a nurse*

Charles: Where am I?

Nurse: Don't worry Mr. Xavier, everything is gonna be alright.

Charles: What happened?

Nurse: You cried for help and Mr. Worthington found you crippled outside your mansion.

Charles: Who is Mr. Worthington?

*Charles and the nurse then come by a young teen and 4 others behind him*

Charles: Are you Mr. Worthington?

Teen (Played by Armie Hammer): My name is Warren K. Worthington III, but you can call me Warren.

Charles: Who are you?

Warren: I'm a member of the wealthy Worthington family nearby, and I help mutants around the globe, including the 4 behind me.

*The 4 mutants then introduce themselves, starting with a mutant with red glasses, who is the younger Scott Summers*

Scott: I'm Scott Summers. My eyes are always shooting lasers out of them.

*Then a large mutant with glasses then shows up*

Large Mutant (Played by Lou Ferrigno): I am Hank McCoy. I am vastly intellectual and have a body similar to a gorilla

*McCoy is followed by a younger Jean Grey*

Jean: I'm Jean Grey. I have telekinesis and telepathy.

*last, a young mutant goes*

Young Mutant (Played by Jamie Bell): My name's Bobby Drake. I can control ice or something, I don't really know.

Charles: Say, Warren? What is your mutant power?

Warren: Well...

*Warren then launches two eagle-like wings out of his back*

Charles: Amazing. I think I need your powers.

Hank: Why, to suck it up and be a rogue?

Bobby: heh heh.

Charles: No. You see, I was attacked by what I thought was a friend, Erik Lensherr, who wants to destroy humans, but I believe we should help them.

Scott: I've always wanted to be a hero.

Charles: With the help of my long-thought dead stepbrother Cain, my legs were crippled and he escaped, likely to hurt more people of all kinds.

Jean: That's awful.

Charles: So I have thought we could bring a team of mutants to help our world.

Warren: I, too, want good relations between both sides, so let's work together.

Charles: That's great.


	8. Testing Abilities

*Charles, Warren, Scott, Jean, Hank and Bobby are all in a training facility, the latter 5 wearing blue and yellow costumes*

Charles: OK, let's see what I got... Scott, shoot those targets!

Scott: Alright!

*Scott then takes off his glasses and destroys all the targets*

Charles: Amazing! Your blasts are powerful! I shall name you the Cyclops!

Bobby: Don't cyclops have only 1 eye-

Charles: Warren! Use your wings to fly!

Warren: I've never tried before, but...

*Warren then flies through the facility*

Charles: Excellent! You flew like an Angel! That will be your name!

Warren: Not bad.

Charles: Hank! Try out that obstacle course!

Hank: Yeah, like that course would help me dodge bullets.

*Hank then completes the course with ease*

Charles: Congrats! You will be the Beast!

Hank: I was hoping for Gorilla but I guess ya gotta be less specific.

Charles: Bobby! Stop those bullets!

Bobby: You got it!

Hank: Oh NOW there are bullets, of course!

*Bobby then blocks the bullets with a wall of ice*

Charles: The powers of ice! You will be, Ice-man!

Hank: (rolling his eyes) Creative as usual...

Charles: Now Jean! Lift those crates!

Jean: Okay. (takes deep breath) HUAAGH!

*Jean that launches the crates out of the building*

Charles: ...wow.

Hank: That was something.

Warren: Quite good.

Bobby: What they said.

*Scott then walks over towards Jean*

Scott: I couldn't see that, but I bet it was something good.

Jean: Man, you are quite complimentary, even for things you can't see.

Scott: Um, thank you. Your- voice is- beautiful.

*Jean then kisses Scott*

Scott: Wow...

*Charles then comes over to them*

Charles: Very well Jean, you have shown yourself a great member, you will be Marvel Girl.

*All 5 gather around Charles*

Charles: And you will all now be the first members of the team that will give mutants a better name, the powerful, yet uncanny, X-Men!

Hank: Finally, a decent name..

A/N: OK, so this is the last scene in 1990, after this we will return to Jubilation's story, and after that, Act 2 will begin. Buckle up and make sure to follow! See you tomorrow!


	9. Back to Modern Times

*The story returns to Jubilation and Logan's conversation*

Logan: And that was how the X-Men were formed.

Jubilation: What happened after that?

Logan: Well, the 5 continued to fight crime, including against Magneto and his Brotherhood, but after Beast retired and Angel committed suicide after losing his wings, Charles knew he had to get knew members, so people like me joined the X-Men.

Jubilation: And why did Charles want to help people that hated his kind.

Logan: He knew non-mutants that took care of him were good people, knowing peace was better than violence.

Jubilation: I hope so. I remember my time as a mallrat, I was ridiculed and tossed out. I thought my life was over until I went here.

Logan: I can relate. I have lived nearly 1 and a half centuries as a animal moving around everywhere, and after Weapon X, I basically was living in the Canadian forests. Then I brought in as an X-Men, where I had friends, a purpose, and then you.

Jubilation: Really, thanks.

Logan: I really can't live without you.

Jubilation: I love you.

Logan: Love you too.

*Jubilation and Logan hug each other out*

Logan: Honestly that's a lot of studying, get some rest.

Jubilation: Okay then, bye!

*Logan then shuts the door*

Jubilation: You know, after hearing that, I see that's why they call him Wolverine.

A/N: Sorry if this is late, but I'd like to mention that this is the end of Act 1, the next scene will be the start of Act 2. Stay tuned, make sure to follow, and feel free to review. See ya!


	10. Logan's Dream

*Wolverine is shown sleeping in his bed, and we are then sent into his dream, in a dark room talking to Jubilation*

Logan: Hey bub.

Jubilation: Happy Birthday Logan!

Logan: Thanks. I got a present.

Jubilation: (confused) for yourself?

Logan: No. IT'S FOR YOU!

*the dark room is then turned into the X-Mansion refitted into a carnival*

Jubilation: THIS IS AMAZING! How did you get all of this done?

Logan: Who cares? Let's play!

*Logan and Jubilation then go to have fun, starting with Bobby at a roller coaster*

Bobby: Step right up and right the Ice-Coaster!

Jubilation: This seat is really cold!

Logan: Take my jacket.

*Jubilation then puts the jacket on her and Bobby launches the roller coaster, and then they are followed with Scott*

Scott: You sure about this?

Logan: I think it's fine.

*Jubilation then pulls Scott's glasses off, as his lasers shoot at a target, winning her a prize*

Jubilation: HOORAY!

*They are then at a concession stand run by Jean Grey*

Jean: Here is some telepathic chicken!

Jubilation: Thanks!

*as they walk by eating the chicken they talk*

Logan: So how was the carnival?

Jubilation: It was amazing! You're a great dad!

*the words "great dad" echo as Logan wakes up*

Logan: That was a great dream, I think I should try that ou-

*Logan then gets a call from a beeper-like device*

Charles: Logan! We need you for this important emergency!

Logan: *sigh* I'll be on my way!

A/N: Welcome to Act 2! Sorry if I was late, I'll try to get this done immediately tomorrow! Goodbye!


	11. The Mission

*Logan gets out of his door and walks through the hallway*

Jubilation: Hey Log-

Logan: Can't talk right now.

Jubilation: Of course.

*Logan then takes a secret elevator, and goes into a blue room that Charles is in*

Charles: Hello there, Wolverine. Your suit is where it usually is.

*Wolverine then enters a room and puts on black and yellow boots and gloves, yellow and blue pants, a red and black belt and a yellow and blue shirt that had a yellow and black mask*

Charles: Looking good, Wolverine, let's get to your team.

*Charles and Wolverine meet 6 other members*

Charles: OK, I have Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, Colossus, Ice Man, Marvel Girl and Storm.

Wolverine: Why you making us get up so early, bub?

Charles: This might be early, but the Juggernaut and Mystique are causing havoc in New York in the name of Magneto.

Cyclops: So what must we do?

Charles: Well, Wolverine will get citizens away from the two.

Wolverine: OK, bub.

Charles: Cyclops, you'll attack the Juggernaut with your laser beam.

Cyclops: Right On.

Charles: Rogue, you'll face off against Mystique to prevent her from disguising herself.

Rogue (played by Lacey Chambert): Sounds quite easy,

Charles: Colossus, you must fight off the Juggernaut.

Colossus (played by Danila Kosloysky): I will.

Charles: Ice Man, you'll have to block off the two with a wall of ice.

Ice Man: All right!

Charles: Marvel Girl, you'll use your telepathy to help Wolverine find people to rescue.

Marvel Girl: Got that.

Charles: Lastly, Storm, you must bring lightning to fight on our side.

Storm (Played by Sarah Hassan): Exactly as I can do.

Charles: Well what are you waiting for! Aboard the Blackbird and fight for the better kind of mutant!

*The 7 X-Men aboard the plane*

A/N: Sorry about not uploading yesterday! Don't really have an excuse for that one! But let's talk about the characters. I'm not gonna go into depth on characters like Rogue, Storm or Colossus. Instead, I'd like to see them as supporting characters for other MCU properties before being in this movie (Which I hope for 2023). For example, Storm can be in Black Panther 2, Rogue can be in Captain Marvel 2 and Colossus could be in an episode of Falcon and Winter Soldier. So, that's all. See you tomorrow (I hope).


	12. Battle of Rockefeller Center

*Scene cuts to The Juggernaut and Mystique causing havoc in Rockefeller Center*

Juggernaut: IN THE NAME MAGNETO, YOU DIRTY HUMANS WILL FALL TO YOUR KNEES!

Mystique: Do you really have to be that loud?

Juggernaut: Uh, yes!

*Then the Blackbird flies down and lands before them*

Juggernaut: NO! Not the X-Men!

*Professor X is then shown in his Cerebro*

Professor X: OK, Enact the plan I told you before. The Juggernaut is about to attack the Blackbird, Colossus, make sure he doesn't.

*Colossus is shown back in the Blackbird with the other X-Men*

Colossus: You got it, Professor.

*Colossus then jumps out of the Blackbird and fights Juggernaut, as the other X-Men charge out, as it cuts to Wolverine and Marvel Girl*

Professor X: Excellent, now Wolverine and Marvel Girl, find civilians and get them out!

Wolverine: Okay, bub.

Marvel Girl: I found some in this building!

*Wolverine then chops down a door where a scared family is hiding*

Marvel Girl: We'll get you guys out of here!

Voice: No they won't.

*Mystique is then shown in the door's mainframe*

Marvel Girl: Get them out, Wolverine! I'll handle her!

Wolverine: Alright, bub.

*Wolverine then gets the family out while Marvel Girl fights Mystique*

Wolverine: Stay safe, run away.

*The family is almost killed by Iceman's wall.

Wolverine: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!

Iceman: Oh whoops. (to family) Sorry about that, but do like he said. RUN!

*The family then runs away as Iceman continues the wall and Wolverine finds more victims, without Marvel Girl's help, who is shown fighting Mystique*

Mystique: You're a strong fighter, but you can't fight someone like me.

Voice: Could Captain Marvel fight you?

*Rogue pops up to fight Mystique*

Mystique: Oh you were the one that stole her powers.

Rogue: I wouldn't consider it stealing, but...

*Mystique then attacks Rogue, who knocks her to the ground, then quips to Marvel Girl*

Rogue: Shouldn't you be helping Wolverine rescue civilians?

Marvel Girl: Right, I'll get to that.

*Marvel Girl leaves while Rogue continues to fight Mystique, and we then cut to Colossus fighting Juggernaut*

Juggernaut: YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE- THE- THE- HEY WHAT'S THAT!?

*Cyclops is shown beaming his laser at Juggernaut, and then Storm is in the sky*

Storm: I CALL ON LIGHTNING TO ATTACK THE JUGGERNAUT!

*Lightning bolts attack the Juggernaut, who is pissed at it and the lasers*

Juggernaut: YOU BETTER STOP THIS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I-

*Colossus then knocks him out, then Rogue pops up*

Rogue: I got bad news guys, Mystique escaped.

*Wolverine, Marvel Girl and Iceman pop up*

Wolverine: SHE DID WHAT!?

Cyclops: We captured Juggernaut though.

*A civilian then reveals herself as Mystique*

Mystique: Oh, this was a decoy. Magneto is now at the school to destroy Xavier's cause once and for all.

*Juggernaut then pops up, grabs Mystique and jumps away*

Marvel Girl: What are we waiting for? Let's get to the Blackbird!

*The 7 X-Men then get into the Blackbird and head to the X-Mansion*

A/N: Sorry about being late (again). This time I made a plan to release every chapter/scene around 6:PM on weekdays, and 12:PM on weekends. Also, I highly support reviewing this. Also, this is not professional, I'm just some 13 year old Marvel fan making a fake movie. I'm just laying the groundwork. Anyways, favorite and review and I'll see you next time!


	13. From Jubilation's Perspective

*Jubilation is shown walking to her door on her phone*

Jubilation: So, you really think Mr. McCoy is hot? (blabbers from the phone) I can see that. Anyways, I'm gonna go, bye!

*Jubilation then walks to her mailbox and finds a letter from Jean Grey with her door code on it*

Jubilation: So where is Jean?

*Jubilation then walks to Jean's room and finds a cake for Logan with a letter on it*

Jean: (narrating the letter) Dear Jubilation. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the cake in person, I had to go on a mission. I hope you can take it and give to your old man tomorrow! I hope to see you do it! Love, Jean. P.S: I'm gonna have to work with him.

Jubilation: (sigh) Well, better bring it back.

*Jubilation brings the cake to her room and heads down to see her Mutant History teacher*

Teacher: (to class) After being notified of the Battle of Kenya (A/N: This happens in Black Panther 2), Professor X contacted T'Challa to bring Ororo Munroe into the X-Men as Storm. And that's all you need to know. Here is your recent test.

*Jubilation receives her test*

Teacher: (To Jubilation) Congratulations on your excellent job doing this Jubilation.

Jubilation: Why thank you.

Teacher: It was your job. Enjoy your lunch.

*Jubilation walks out, gets food, and sits down. She notices a news report on the TV*

Anchorman: BREAKING NEWS. Mutants cause havoc at Rockefeller Center, under the name of Magneto. We are live with the situation.

*The TV then cuts to a conversation between the anchorman and the reporter outside Iceman's walls*

Reporter: Yes, this is another case of mutant violence ravaging us humans. Violence broke out when 2 mutants working for terrorist Erik "Magneto" Lensherr nicknamed the Juggernaut and Mystique made an attack on Rockefeller Center almost like 9/11. A group of mutants called the X-Men fought off, but they should've let the Avengers or the NYPD deal with it, as they cause more violence. In the wake of this, President Ross signed an executive order to launch Sentinels to attack these mutants.

Anchorman: Thank you for reporting in this dangerous situation.

*Jubilation then overhears a conversation by 2 students*

Student 1: Sentinels? We're all gonna die!

Student 2: I know right!

Voice: Not if you join me...

*Magneto shows up with Mystique and the Juggernaut*

Magneto: We will be able to stop the mutants and kill the humans if you join us.

*The Mutant History Teacher shows up*

Teacher: The goal of this school is to improve mutant-human relations, not cause war with them.

Magneto: Well if this school isn't gonna help us, I will destroy it then.

*Magneto then kills the teacher and the 3 attack the school, as the other students run, including Jubilee, who leaves her red jacket.

A/N: Yes, Jubilee (until now) had a red jacket. It'll be important later. You can compare it to Captain Marvel's green outfit. Anyway, I'm glad this schedule is working. I'll see you next time!


	14. Giant-Sized Beast

*Jubilation is running and enters Hank's room, where he is researching*

Jubilation: Mr. McCoy! You gotta help me!

Hank: What? You don't understand something?

Jubilation: NO! Magneto is attacking the school!

Hank: Wait? Magneto!? Oh god not him...

Jubilation: You fought him decades ago, right?

Hank: Yeah, but that was when I had the (groan) physicality to fight off supervillains. But, I think I know what I could use.

Jubilation: What is that?

Hank: It's this serum I created by experimenting with animal DNA. It can give a creature it's past DNA, which, in theory, could make someone his or her younger self. I could take this and regain my former strength, and possibly my younger hair.

Jubilation: WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? TRY IT!

Hank: OK! No need to raise the stakes when they're already this high!

*Hank them injects the serum, waiting for it's results, noticing his hand turning into a blue claw*

Hank: Jubilation?

Jubilation: Yeah?

Hank: I think my time machine of a serum went too far in the past...

*Hank then grows blue fur and sharp teeth*

Jubilation: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU MR. MCCOY!?

Hank: (groaning) I... turning... into.. a...

*All of Hank's clothing, minus some blue briefs, revealing a large, blue fur creature*

Jubilation: a beast?

Hank: *roars* (gains control) Wow. I guess that works. How appropriate.

Jubilation: So, how do you feel?

Hank: Well I definitely feel stronger, so I guess I see this as an absolute win!

Jubilation: Well let's find Magneto!

*Magneto is shown destroying parts of the mansion, before hearing the sound of running*

Magneto: Is someone... running towards me?

*Hank pops out, attacking Magneto on the stairs*

Hank: You bet I am!

Magneto: Oh, is that you McCoy? You must have changed!

Hank: Great discovery, Detective Obvious!

*Magneto takes a TV and hurls it at Hank, who avoids it before attacking him*

Hank: You can't stop the Giant-Sized Beast!

Voice: And me!

*Jubilation pops out and launches a blast at Magneto*

Hank: Great job kid! That's a A+ in a subject I don't even do!

Jubilation: Thanks I guess!

*Magneto then rises and their continue to fight him, before Juggernaut and Mystique show up*

Juggernaut: I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BIT-

*Hank then punches him out*

Hank: Language!

Jubilation: You trying to be Captain America.

Hank: Right now, I'm feeling like an Avenger.

*Magneto escapes as Hank fights the Juggernaut and Jubilation fights Mystique, both fleeing, as Hank gets a message from Charles*

Charles: Hank! Magneto is gone! Gather the students you can find!

Hank: Alright all remaining students! Gather near me and follow me! (To Charles) Right this way.

*Hank, Jubilation and the other kids head somewhere to find Charles*


	15. Professor X Makes A Plan

*Hank and Jubilation are with all the students, in the basement near the Cerebro*

Hank: OK, is everyone here? I'm going to call attendance for everyone! It's like a really long fire drill.

Voice: No need, Mr. McCoy, every student is here, none are missing.

*Professor X appears*

Professor X: Well, Mr. McCoy, I see you're a little hairier. That must be another mess-up in your experiments.

Hank: Yes, yes it is.

Professor X: Guess the name I gave you 4 decades ago really did work...

Hank: (sigh) Yep. It still wasn't that creative. I definitely got some help from this kid.

*Jubilation shows herself before Professor X*

Jubilation: (awkwardly) what he said. Sorry, little stage fright, I'm Jubilation.

Professor X: Hello Jubilation, I got a sense you helped Mr. McCoy fight off Magneto.

Jubilation: Thank You.

Professor X: It gave me a realization. I use to believe you needed training to use your powers, but with you, I found something. Anyone with these powers can do great things, and I now know every kid in this school can use their powers to fight off evil in the name of good.

Jubilation: Really?

Professor X: Yes. A mutant might be hated, attacked, treated as rubbish, but we can use our powers to make the world a better place. And it starts by not just the X-Men, but all of the students to band together to stop Magneto. You in this.

Jubilation: Yes... (to other students) WE WILL ALL USE THE POWERS WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR WHAT WE KNOW AS RIGHT? WILL WE!?

Students: YES WE WILL!

Jubilation: LET'S FIGHT OFF MAGNETO and- uh- uh- (to Professor X) where is he?

Professor X: Oh, well, the Cerebro was destroyed, and I can't fix it.

Hank: I can.

Professor X: Well get to it!

*Hank repairs the Cerebro and activates it, as Professor X locates where Mystique and Juggernaut are, and reports his results*

Professor X: Magneto has a helmet preventing me from finding him, but Mystique and Juggernaut are in a military base upstream.

Jubilation: Well let's get there. But can I go get my raincoat.

Hank: Well, no.

Jubilation: Well my room is upstairs, so I can go get it.

*Jubilation then blasts a hole into her room, where many things fall down, including a yellow raincoat that she puts on*

Professor X: I think I have a name for you, Jub- ilee.

Hank: (sarcastically) creative then, creative now.

Jubilee: Let's go now!

*Jubilee, Hank, Professor X and the other students head towards the military base*


	16. Has Logan Lost Everything?

*The Blackbird arrives at the destroyed mansion, as the X-Men come out.

Cyclops: I can't see it, but what is the condition of the school?

Storm: It has been destroyed, the whole thing is rubble.

Rogue: Wow, it's just... wow.

Ice-Man: It looks like no one is in there, either missing or... you know.

Colossus: Dead? That might be the case.

Wolverine: (takes off mask) oh no.

Marvel Girl: What's the problem?

Wolverine: That kid, Jubilation. I'm scared for her.

*Magneto then pops up*

Magneto: Well well, if it isn't the X-Idiots! Falling for my decoy and letting me rip through the mansion.

Cyclops: Listen, Human Magnet! We need to know about what you did to the students and faculty, especially Professor X.

Magneto: Well I murdered some teacher, but I don't know about anyone els-

Wolverine: *puts mask back on and threatens Magneto* WHERE IS JUBILATION LEE?

Magneto: Who? I never heard of anyone named Jubilation.

Wolverine: I SAID, WHERE IS SHE!?

Magneto: Well there was this one girl with a J-name wearing pink glasses and pink shirt and blue-

Wolverine: WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?

Magneto: I don't know, I left Mystique to fight her.

*Wolverine turns towards the mansion and sees Jubilation's red raincoat*

Wolverine: (gasp) SHE KILLED HER!

Magneto: Good, I don't care.

Wolverine: YOU BETTER MAKE HER PAY-

Magneto: Yeah, I could rip your adamantium skeleton out of you, but I think I'll just leave you to angst about it, I'll be fueling my plans away!

*Magneto leaves as Logan takes off his mask and sobs at Jubilation's raincoat*

Ice-Man: I think this is the 1st time I've ever saw Logan cry.

Rogue: Yeah, I really can't blame him, he lost the one good thing to happen in his life. I feel incredibly sorry for him.

Cyclops: Well, at this point, there's only one thing we can do. Fight off Magneto in the name of Professor X.

*Jean walks up towards Logan*

Jean: Come on, Logan. If you can't go onward, this can be your last one.

Logan: *gets up* It will.

*The X-Men get back in the Blackbird and attempt to follow Magneto.

A/N: Yeah, that got depressing. Really. Really. REALLY. depressing. I feel like crying myself. Anyways, I'd like to mention that I'm planning on revising (updating chapters) for this series. Stay tuned and make sure to reread chapters to find updates. See you later and, that was so depressing. *sigh*


	17. Logan Crumbles Down

*The Blackbird arrives at the destroyed mansion, as the X-Men come out.

Cyclops: I can't see it, but what is the condition of the school?

Storm: It has been destroyed, the whole thing is rubble.

Rogue: Wow, it's just... wow.

Ice-Man: It looks like no one is in there, either missing or... you know.

Colossus: Dead? That might be the case.

Wolverine: (takes off mask) oh no.

Marvel Girl: What's the problem?

Wolverine: That kid, Jubilation. I'm scared for her.

*Magneto then pops up*

Magneto: Well well, if it isn't the X-Idiots! Falling for my decoy and letting me rip through the mansion.

Cyclops: Listen, Human Magnet! We need to know about what you did to the students and faculty, especially Professor X.

Magneto: Well I murdered some teacher, but I don't know about anyone els-

Wolverine: *puts mask back on and threatens Magneto* WHERE IS JUBILATION LEE?

Magneto: Who? I never heard of anyone named Jubilation.

Wolverine: I SAID, WHERE IS SHE!?

Magneto: Well there was this one girl with a J-name wearing pink glasses and pink shirt and blue-

Wolverine: WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?

Magneto: I don't know, I left Mystique to fight her.

*Wolverine turns towards the mansion and sees Jubilation's red raincoat*

Wolverine: (gasp) SHE KILLED HER!

Magneto: Good, I don't care.

Wolverine: YOU BETTER MAKE HER PAY-

Magneto: Yeah, I could rip your adamantium skeleton out of you, but I think I'll just leave you to angst about it, I'll be fueling my plans away!

*Magneto leaves as Logan takes off his mask and sobs at Jubilation's raincoat*

Ice-Man: I think this is the 1st time I've ever saw Logan cry.

Rogue: Yeah, I really can't blame him, he lost the one good thing to happen in his life. I feel incredibly sorry for him.

Cyclops: Well, at this point, there's only one thing we can do. Fight off Magneto in the name of Professor X.

*Jean walks up towards Logan*

Jean: Come on, Logan. If you can't go onward, this can be your last one.

Logan: *gets up* It will.

*The X-Men get back in the Blackbird and attempt to follow Magneto.

A/N: Yeah, that got depressing. Really. Really. REALLY. depressing. I feel like crying myself. Anyways, I'd like to mention that I'm planning on revising (updating chapters) for this series. Stay tuned and make sure to reread chapters to find updates. See you later and, that was so depressing. *sigh*


	18. The Base

*A Commander is shown with his army*

Commander: Okay, from what I know, the X-Men will be attacking this base, so fight off any you can find.

Army: YES SIR, YES SIR!

*The Commander then leaves and sees Magneto, before revealing to be Mystique*

Magneto: I see you have put these soldiers to our side.

Mystique: I have, so what exactly are we going to do here.

Magneto: Well, you see. I have a DNA of mutant killed because of his ability to kill non-mutants. I will spread his DNA over the globe using the military technology and kill every human on Earth, bringing mutant domination.

Mystique: Well, that is a great plan, I will work with these soldiers and Juggernaut to fight off the X-Men.

*The 2 then hear a large crowd from the other side*

Magneto: Is that?

Mystique: It's Professor X, some blue creature and a bunch of kids. They seem to be wanting to attack us.

Magneto: You order the troops, I'll head in the crowd.

*Magneto flies out of the window as Mystique turns into the Commander*

Mystique (as Commander): ALL SOLDIERS ATTACK THE CROWD.

*The Camera then cuts to the students, with Professor X and Hank in the front*

Professor X: I overheard a conversation from Mystique, she says that they have mutant DNA to kill all humans!

Hank: Well then we gotta destroy that DNA before Magneto can use it!

Voice: Oh you can't stop me.

*Magneto lands at the students*

Professor X: Why must you want to hurt humans?

Magneto: Because they hurt us!

*Magneto then takes Professor X by his chair*

Hank: I'm going to get the professor back! You guys find the DNA! *flies off towards Magneto*

Jubilation: You heard what he said! Get that DNA!

*The students then charge at the base, fighting off the guards*

A/N: Hey there! I said 12:00 on the weekends, but for now it'll be 6:PM everyday. Also I saw Dark Phoenix. It was, eh? I liked the story and characters, but it felt more like a TV episode then a full movie, and is really sloppy. I'd give it a 6/10. Anyways, be ready for the rest of the 3rd act!


	19. The X-Men Attack

*The Blackbird is shown flying towards the base, then shows Cyclops and Storm at the controls*

Cyclops: OK, Magneto is in this base. Mystique has disguised herself as the commander to trick these soldiers to serve Magneto. What's more important is that he has the DNA of a mutant that can kill humans, and he plans to spread this across the world, ending all humans. We must destroy that DNA and capture Magneto, Mystique and the Juggernaut. Everyone split up and find the DNA. It could be anywhere.

Jean: Well we must stop Magneto from killing the humans.

*The Blackbird lands and the X-Men head out and attack soldiers, and Magneto is then shown with Professor X*

Magneto: Seems the X-Men are attacking us, Mystique, Juggernaut, fight them off.

*Mystique and Juggernaut leave before Beast attacks Magneto*

*Mystique and Juggernaut have a rematch with Rogue and Colossus respectively*

A/N: As you can tell, this chapter is short, but the scene is going be more action based, and I usually just write that as "fighting". I also realize I didn't post the document yesterday, whoops! I do plan on doing some revisions today, I'll update on them tomorrow. The next scene will be longer, and definitely cure that depression I set on you in chapters 15 & 16. Later!


	20. Logan and Jubilation Reunite

*Wolverine is running through a hallway before being confronted by a circle of soldiers*

Soldier 1: Freeze! Surrender or be killed!

Wolverine: Ya know, *takes mask off*, I really don't have anything motivating me right now, *gets on knees* just shoot me down.

Soldier 2: Well I guess I could take the shot, you seem like a great target to-

*The 2nd soldier is blasted with a firework like blast and knocked out, before the other soldiers turn and see Jubilee*

Soldier 3: Who is that girl?

Soldier 4: Who cares? ATTACK HER!

*Jubilee defeats all the guards before noticing Wolverine*

Wolverine: Jubilation?

Jubilee: Logan?

*They come together and hug*

Wolverine: (crying) I thought you were dead! I thought everything was over! I'm sorry I didn't hang out with you...

Jubilee: Oh, it's fine. You are my hero!

Wolverine: Thank you so much. The reason I was kicking was because of you, I can't go back to the way I lived without you

Jubilee: I couldn't either.

Wolverine: Thank you, so much. You're my best friend.

Jubilee: Thanks.

Wolverine: *Wipes Tears Away* So, new raincoat?

Jubilee: Yep, pretty much.

Wolverine: What happened to those students?

Jubilee: Well to make a long story short, Beast turned into a blue furry creature and attacked Magneto, Mystique and Juggernaut, and then got all of them to escape with Professor Xavier. Then we decided to come over here to fight off Magneto.

Wolverine: That was still quite long. but it was short.

Jubilee: Well let's go find the DNA and destroy it!

Wolverine: Yeah!


	21. Finding the DNA

*Wolverine and Jubilee stumble upon the DNA*

Wolverine: There it is, the DNA!

Jubilee: It really is! Well what are we waiting for destroy it!

*Magneto then pops up with Professor X*

Magneto: Well, it's you, Wolverine and that kid you got all mad over. I thought Mystique killed her.

Jubilee: No, she just retreated with Juggernaut. Me and Mr. McCoy, or as you know him, Beast, fought against them.

Magneto: Wait, Beast?

*Beast then attacks Magneto*

Beast: (To Professor X) You're safe, Professor.

Professor X: Thank you.

Magneto: I am about to weaponize the DNA, and once it launches, all humans will die.

Professor X: Wolverine, Beast, Jubilee, STOP HIM!

*Wolverine, Beast and Jubilee all fight Magneto*

Professor X: (telepathically to Jubilee) The time is right. DESTROY the DNA!

*Jubilee blasts at the DNA as it explodes, killing all the soldiers and spreading fast*

Storm: RAIN! I CALL ON YOU TO QUELL THE EXPLOSION!

*The explosion is stopped, but is caught*

Magneto: You don't understand! Humans are all out to kill us! You know about those Sentinels they're bringing!

Professor X: Oh no, not the Sentinels...

A/N: Sorry about not uploading yesterday, I was celebrating my last day of school. I also might not upload tomorrow, as I might go to Hersheypark. But if all goes well, I can finish this on the 24th! Stay tuned!


	22. Night of The Sentinels

*A fleet of planes appear above the military base, and drop boxes that transform into Sentinels*

Sentinels: DESTROY ALL MUTANTS. DESTROY ALL MUTANTS.

Wolverine: Not these big brainless nut-heads!

General From Plane: (voice) attention all mutants in this area. Turn yourself in or be annihilated by these Sentinels.

Jubilee: But we saved all of you from-

General: I said turn yourself in or be annihilated!

*Professor X then walks in front of the Sentinels*

Professor X: You are making a large mistake. We saved the human race by destroying the DNA.

General: Well, when the Avengers could've handled this and be able to cause a lot less destruction. And under the orders of the president, these Sentinels will have to either kill or arrest all mutants.

Magneto: Well, everyone. Let's fight off these Sentinels.

Voice: I'd beg to differ.

*Juggernaut walks in front of everyone*

Juggernaut: I am switching to my fellow human kind and will destroy these reckless mutants.

General: Very well, Juggernaut.

Magneto: You are making a huge mistake, Cain!

Wolverine: Well, even if we lost a soldier, we'll fight all these soldiers off.

Mutants: YEAH!

*Music plays as Professor X, Magneto, Wolverine, Jubilee, Beast, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Mystique, Rogue, Colossus, Storm and Ice Man are shown in front of all the students*

Jubilee: Let's destroy some pinky dinky robots!


	23. Magneto's Sacrifice

*Everyone is shown fighting Sentinels*

Magneto: I know how to stop the Sentinels! (To Jubilee) I need your help!

Jubilee: How?

Magneto: I'm gonna absorb these Sentinels, and then you blow them up!

Professor X: Don't do it Erik! You're going to die!

Magneto: I will if I can save mutant-kind.

*Magneto then surrounds himself in Sentinels, and Jubilee blows them up, supposedly killing Magneto*

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry if this is late. Also, I know these have been getting shorter, I'm just getting burnout. I hope the next 2 scenes will be longer. Anyways, bye!


	24. The President Arrives

*An explosion happens, followed by reckage of Sentinels*

Professor X: He sacrificed himself, to save us all.

Wolverine: Never thought he would do anything to help us.

Jubilee: I am just as surprised as all of you.

Wolverine: Well you help him destroy the Sentinels, like an X-Men should.

Jubilee: Really?!

Professor X: Yes. And therefore, I shall make you the X-Men's new member.

Jubilee: That's, totally tubular!

Wolverine: She really like's the 80s.

*A plane flies down, with new helicopters all around, and President Ross walks out*

Ross: OK, what is this? I was going to call the Avengers in, but no, these mutants had to barge in and force me to enact the Sentinels! I'm going to need all of these mutants arrested and trialed.

*Professor X walks over and telepathically sends a message to Ross*

Professor X: Mr. President. I know we have caused disaster in this area, but we know that humans and mutants should live in harmony. That is the bread and butter of my school and team. Even Magneto, a terrorist, would sacrifice his life to save us. We are not threats, we are just like you, but with some superpowers, and we use those to help everyone.

President Ross: (shakes his head, regaining consciousness) Well, just head back to where you came from, was it that mansion downstream, and let us clean this up. You can go fight off the next Magneto whenever you can. What are you guys again?

Professor X: First off, It's Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and secondly, we're the X-Men.


	25. Epilogue

*All the mutants head back to the mansion to the sound of victory music, and cuts to a day later, where, as the mansion is being rebuilt, the X-Men are at a ceremony with Jubilee*

Professor X: As a mutant with the courage to bring all mutants together in the name of peace between us and humans, Jubilation Lee is one of the bravest and most heroic mutants of this time. Therefore, I name her the newest member of the X-Men, Jubilee!

*The crowd cheers*

Beast: Creative as always.

Professor X: Oh, Hank. I believe you are fit to rejoin the X-Men. Shall you?

Beast: I guess I could.

Iceman: Welcome back. Glad to have you.

*The camera then shifts to the Blackbird 1 week later, with Jubilation and Logan suiting up for a mission*

Logan: Looks like the next mutant villain is let loose.

Jubilation: Who is it?

Logan: I don't even know. You think you're ready for it?

Jubilation: Of course I am.

Logan: (puts on mask) that's my girl.

*Jubilation and Logan then jump out of the Blackbird as the screen goes black and the credits roll*

A/N: So? What did you think? How was it? Leave a review so I can improve. And this story isn't over. There are 2 post-credits scenes going up tomorrow that will be in one chapter. So make sure to see them. And what should I do next? I'm thinking about doing a Fantastic Four MCU movie or a sequel to this revolving around a tease you'll see tomorrow. Well, catch you later!


	26. Post-Credits Scenes

Post Credit Scene #1:

*Charles is in his office with Hank*

Charles: Well, Hank, it is great to have you back on the team. It's like the old days, when it was just you, Scott, Jean, Bobby and-

Hank: Warren?

Charles: Oh, Warren. Such a shame he's gone.

Hank: Well, he's likely living happily in the afterlife.

Charles: He sure is...

*We are then shown at the base the wreckage of Sentinels Magneto is under*

Magneto: I gotta get out of this prison! *grunts*

*Magneto then breaks free from the Sentinel wreckage*

Voice: Well, you're alive.

*A figure with wings rises above Magneto, then reveals to be a mechanized Warren*

Magneto: Is that you Warren? I can't believe you're alive.

Warren: I am no longer Warren Worthington III. I am Archangel, the 1st horsemen for-

Magneto: *interrupts* Sorry, what are you doing here?

Warren: I was ordered to look into this area. I captured the Juggernaut, and would like to make you two the new horsemen...

*screen fades to black*

Warren: Of Apocalypse.

Post Credit Scene #2:

*Jubilation is shown in her Science Classroom*

Science Teacher: Okay class, today we have a special guest to talk gamma radiation. Please welcome, scientist and former Avenger, Bruce Banner.

*Bruce Banner walks in and begins talking, while the camera shifts to a teenager in a black hoodie sit next to Jubilation*

Jubilation: Hi there, uh, how you doing.

Teenager: Uh, good.

*Jubilation then hears a muffled voice (A/N: that may or may not be Nick Fury talking to the teenager*

Voice: OK, Peter, after the Battle of The NYC Base, President Ross had ordered us to look into the X-Men, so get into contact with-

Jubilation: Who is that? *Pulls off the Teenager's Hoodie, revealing him to be Peter Parker*

Peter: Uh, Uh, Hi. I'm Peter Parker. I think we should talk later.

Voice: Really, Peter?

A/N: And that's it! I'm gonna take a break for a bit, expect my next story (which would be an update to my MCU but with Nintendo Characters story based on Far From Home) in July. If you have opinions on this, leave a review. The revision should also be done around now and expect the new chapter of MCU but with Nintendo Characters on July 6, 7, 8, or 9, depending on when I see it.


	27. Check Out The Sequel!

Guess what everyone? I GOT A SEQUEL! Check it out here: s/13334098/1/X-Men-Rise-The-MCU-X-Men-Movie-Sequel


End file.
